Carnival of Retirbution
by RainingLullaby
Summary: Danny gets a surprise when Sam offers to take him and his whole family to the carnival. Winning the tickets had come as a very welcome surprise...until they enter the main attraction of course. Pompous pep is hinted/implied, however will not occur in this specific story.
1. Lucky Tickets

**AN: Hello! :D So this is mine and Raininglullaby's fic... You will be able to tell when it's "my turn" since hers is completely and utterly AMAZING and then you switch to mine and it's like "What unimaginative 5 year old wrote this?" So ... I hope you guys can enjoy regardless since she is AWESOME and it's a total honor to be writing with her :D And a lot of fun.**

Hey there guys! So, my super amazing friend, beta and fellow pompous pep obsessor, nekonikki08, and I wrote a fic together. This is what happend because of our brainstorming haha. This is also in celebration of Halloween. It might not be finished by then, but we shall try our hardest! Also, this will switch point of views; try to guess who writes Danny and who writes Vlad :P. It will alternate chapters. I will be sure to put it though just in case :). This will probably be the first of many fics we will write together, at least I hope haha.

Enjoy!

P.S. We don't own Danny Phantom and never have, despite how much we would like to!

* * *

Danny POV

* * *

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. His math homework sat before him, not even half finished. Glancing at the clock, he noticed his break was almost over. Putting his book and notes away, he made his way to the front of the store to clock back in. Working in a café wasn't ideal. Going to school, having a job and being part time ghost hero wasn't ideal either, but he made it work somehow. Usually that meant bad grades or lost sleep. Now that the teen was in college, he couldn't afford bad grades. So lost sleep was a reoccurring thing. At least after tonight, Danny was off for the next couple of days.

The bell above the door chimed as customers walked in. Turning towards the sound, he greeted them and gave a smile. It was a few teenagers dressed in costumes. Halloween was two days away. Danny didn't normally like the Holiday because ghost activity increased around it. Which meant more lost sleep. Giving the clock above the counter a glance, the teen saw he was off in an hour.

A small smile worked its way onto his face. He was seeing Tucker and Sam after this. He hadn't seen them since the summer and couldn't help but to be excited. Danny had opted to stay in Amity Park and attend the community college, while Tucker went to MIT and Sam went to an art college in Chicago. They had all just completed their midterms the previous week and were now enjoying a few days off for a short, fall break.

The bell chimed once again, glancing up to greet the customer, the welcome stopped short in his throat. It was Vlad Masters walking through the door. What the hell was he doing here? Hatred and resentment bubbled up, but the ghost hero fought to keep it contained. The man, noticing Danny's reaction, smirked and made his way to the counter. Putting on a polite face, Danny gave a tight smile. "What can I get for you?" Maybe if the teen treated him normal, the guy would go away faster.

"Well, you already know what it is I desire, Daniel." Danny gave a scowl and was about to retort, but Vlad moved on. "But for now, I will take a blueberry muffin and coffee. Make it black." The older hybrid handed the teen his credit card as he rang him up. Another worker grabbed the muffin and handed to Vlad as Danny went to get the coffee. Watching the hot liquid pour into the cup, steam wafting up, the temptation to spit in it was hard to deny. Sighing, Danny placed a lid on top of the Styrofoam cup.

As he handed off the cup to Vlad, who gave a smile and Danny returned it with a frown, the teen wished he would hurry up and leave. The chance of that was slim. When Vlad visited him at work, he stayed for at least an hour. The man took the closest seat to Danny available and sat down. That was when he noticed Vlad had a book with him and a groan escaped his throat. Which, apparently the guy heard, because he chuckled while giving a smug and arrogant look towards Danny before opening the stupid book up.

Resigning to his fate, Danny focused on cleaning and the other customers. He just hoped his remaining hour would go by fast. He hated Vlad. Ever since that day of his parents' college reunion. The years and many battles after didn't help things either. Two years after he met Vlad, the man stopped his evil schemes, at least that Danny knew of. He also stopped trying to woo his mother, kill his dad and get the teen to become his son. But, he still wanted the ghost hero as an apprentice though and made sure to let Danny know of this constantly.

Even though Vlad seemed to have turned around for the most part, that didn't cool his hatred. Or his suspicion that Vlad was still evil. Someone doesn't just stop being evil out of nowhere, and that seems to be what happened to the older halfa. Pushing it aside, as he had many times before, Danny resigned to giving up on figuring it out. Until Vlad actually _did_ something, he didn't have the time or energy to worry about it. Even if it had been three years since the man had done anything.

The next hour passed by slowly, but Danny made sure to not look at the clock too much and totally ignore Vlad. Not like the latter was hard, the guy was just sitting there taking a sip of his coffee every now and then and reading. When the clock read seven, his manager told Danny he was free to go. Grabbing his things, he left out the back door. After a glance around making sure it was all clear, he let the white rings slide over his body, allowing his ghost half to come forth. Soaring into the sky, Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Hopefully he wouldn't see Vlad again for quite some time.

Letting himself relax slightly, now that he was away from the older hybrid, Danny flew leisurely. When he reached the mall, the teen flew into a nearby alleyway to change back. As he walked towards the entrance of the mall, his ghost sense went off. Great. Before he could react, a warm hand gripped his shoulder firmly. "You know Daniel, it wasn't very nice to leave without saying goodbye." A growl tore from his throat as the teen spun around, knocking the hand off. There was Vlad, looking arrogant and amused.

"Following people like a creep isn't very nice either," Danny bit out angrily.

Vlad gave an amused smile. "Whatever gave you the impression that I was following you?"

Rubbing his face with his hands, the ghost hero groaned. "What the hell do you want Vlad?" He was supposed to be meeting Sam and Tucker, not being stalked by a crazed up fruitloop.

"Language, little badger. That's not very becoming of a young man," Vlad lightly chastised.

"Like I give a damn what you think." The teen's patience was wearing thin.

The older hybrid gave a tsk, but moved on. "I'm merely here with a proposition."

Danny interrupted him before he had a chance to say more. "Don't care. I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." Walking away, the teen gave him a scowl. "Can't you just leave me alone?" He turned around and walked through the glass doors into the mall, leaving Vlad to stand outside. With a small sigh, he made his way towards the food court to meet his friends.

Glancing at his phone, Danny noticed he was about five minutes late. After a quick sweep of the crowded tables and chairs, he found Sam and Tucker. Making his way through, he sagged down into the seat offered with a sigh. Both of his friends gave him a look and then they both muttered, "ghosts?" He gave his head a quick shake before explaining.

"Nope, just one. And a half ghost." Tucker frowned while Sam gave a scowl.

"Why the hell doesn't he just leave you alone? Can't he take the hint that you don't want to be his apprentice?" Sam stated angrily.

Tucker glanced at her before saying something. "Yeah dude. Isn't there anything you can do to get him to leave you alone?"

Heaving another sigh, Danny put his head on the table. "No. I have tried everything. The fruitloop is extremely stubborn. He won't give up!"

Sam laughed a little and the teen shot her a glare. "Sounds like somebody else I know. Have you talked to Jazz about it? If anybody can figure Vlad out, it would be her." At the look Danny gave her, she explained. "Talking to her could solve the problem, or it might not help at all. If it doesn't help then you are just right back where you started. But if it does…" Sam trailed off for emphasis. Putting his head in his hands, Danny knew she was right. And if Jazz suggested something outrageous, he didn't have to agree to it.

Danny's stomach growled then, letting him know just how hungry he was. They all laughed as the friends got up to grab some food. Half an hour later, they were all full and chatting away happily, catching up. All of a sudden, Sam pulled an envelope out of her purse and held it up to Danny. He just raised an eyebrow as she grinned. Looking at Tucker, the ghost hero noticed the same look on his face. "Um, what's in the envelope?" Danny asked a little hesitantly.

"It's six free tickets to that new carnival coming to town!" Sam handed him the envelope excitedly. As he pulled the orange and black tickets out to look at them, she continued. "I entered this contest for them about a month ago. I got the tickets in the mail the day before I left to come back home. Tuck and I were talking about who else to bring and we decided you should ask your family, Danny."

His head shot up to look at her then. "Why my family? Why not one of yours?"

"My parents are out of town on their anniversary. They can't go," Tucker explained.

Sam grabbed the offered tickets back. "And you know the way my parents are. Not to mention if they did go they would be a bunch of killjoys." Danny gave a small chuckle and a nod of agreement. "Not to mention you don't spend a ton of time with your family because of your ghost fighting. I know they understand, but it would be nice for you guys to spend some time together."

Danny gave a warm smile. Even though his parents knew of his ghost half, it didn't make things much easier. It just helped him cut back on the lying. They tried to understand, which he was grateful, but with them being ghost hunters, it was hard. The teen told them a little over two years ago, around his seventeenth birthday. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Jack and Maddie had avoided their son for a whole week before they sat down with him and talked about it. That week was probably one of the hardest of his life, but he made it through.

Luckily, they didn't insist on fighting with him, Danny wasn't sure if he could handle that. But they did want to know everything he knew about ghosts. There were quite a few things he still couldn't tell them. Clockwork was one; it wasn't that he couldn't tell them, but the prospect of a Master of Time that was a ghost to his parents? Probably not the best idea. And then there was Vlad. Despite all that the fruitloop had done, it was still his secret to share, not Danny's. It just wouldn't be right to share that secret, no matter how much the teen hated him.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." Danny gave them thankful smiles. "I'm sure my mom and dad would love to go, especially if there is a chance of seeing a ghost. I don't know about Jazz, but if it's a family thing I'm pretty sure she will." Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Jazz asking if they would all be home later so he could ask them something.

"It's no problem Danny. Besides, I won the tickets, so why not share them?" Sam gave him a smile back.

"I think it will be fun to see your parents reaction if they think they see a ghost," Tucker supplied and they all laughed. The teen's phone buzzed as a reply came from his sister. She said yes and they were all curious as to what it was. That was when Danny remembered that Sam hadn't told them when it was.

"When is this carnival anyway?"

The goth girl pulled out a ticket to look. "It says the 31st, so Halloween. Starts at six and goes until midnight. Why, do you have to work?"

Giving a shake of his head, Danny was even more grateful he had a few unexpected days off. "No, I'm off for the next three days." A buzz from his phone told him that Jazz was once again texting him. Apparently they were all excited and eager. "I gotta go now though, my family is waiting to hear what it is I have to tell them. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you later Danny!" Sam waved as the teen stood up to leave.

"Bye, Dude. Arcade tomorrow?" Tucker asked excitedly.

Waving as he headed towards the bathroom to transform, he gave a quick reply. "Of course. See you guys later!" Making sure the bathroom was clear, he let the white rings slip over his body. After flying through the ceiling, Danny headed towards Fenton Works. The sun was almost set, but a few rays of orange and red made it's way through the scattered clouds. Some stars were popping out and shinning brightly in the night sky. Moonlight began to intertwine with the last remaining sun's rays.

Phasing through the door, Danny let the rings once again slip over his body, allowing his human half to show again. His feet landed with a soft thud, his quiet footsteps following. Walking into the living room, he saw his parents and sister talking. When they turned towards him, they all gave huge smiles. Jazz got up to give her brother a hug, since she arrived while he was at work. Returning the hug, Danny then sat down across from his parents.

"What did you want to talk about sweetie?" Maddie asked curiously.

"Well, Sam won these tickets to that carnival that's coming to town. She won six of them and asked me if you all of you would like to go."

They all looked excited, even Jazz. Then his mom gave him a confused gaze. "Why did she invite us? Wouldn't she invite her own family first?"

"She knew how little time we all got to spend together because of my work, school and ghost fighting and wanted all of us to go. Besides, her parents hate this kind of thing and Tucker's parents are out of town."

"Thanks a ton, Danny-boy! I'm sure excited to go, we might even see some ghosts while we're there!" Jack exclaimed with excitement. The rest of the Fenton family laughed as they began to prepare for their night at the carnival.

* * *

XD I love her author's note, which I promised not to alter and put my own little footnotes in haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See ya next chapter!


	2. The Carnival

**A/N: Hope you enjoy Raininlullaby's awesomeness :)**

Hiya everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter andddd not much else to say haha. If you couldn't tell, my author's notes are in just regular font while nekonikki08's is in bold :). This chapter should help you guys guess who writes who. Maybe haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad POV

* * *

Black rings slid between Vlad's body as he switched to his ghost half. With a satisfied smirk, he glanced at the time. Well, there was no need to be early, but it didn't hurt to be either. The carnival started at six in the evening, but from what he remembers, Maddie had a habit of being fifteen minutes early to wherever she had be to be at. It would give him plenty of time to search out the family and join them.

Finding tickets to the carnival had been difficult; but Vlad had pulled some strings and acquired one for himself. It was just luck that he decided to turn himself invisible and follow the object of his desire when he had rudely left him that night without a proper goodbye. When he saw that Goth girl hand over the tickets to Danny, Vlad jumped at the open opportunity. There was no way Danny would be able to escape him there.

The flight to the carnival would be a long one if he didn't go through his portal. Luckily, the Fenton's portal was still open and Vlad was able to fly through it and towards his destination. As he got there, he hovered in the air above the parking lot, scanning until his red eyes landed on a familiar vehicle. Not that it was hard to find; the ugly thing stood out like a sore thumb. One by one, the Fenton family and Danny's friends came out of the van and headed towards the line to get into the carnival.

Vlad hid himself behind a car before switching back to his human self. Then, he casually approached the family, who were blissfully unaware of the older half ghost's presence. Vlad wondered how he should approach them when Jack saved him the trouble. The man happened to look up, did a double take, and loudly shouted after Vlad.

"Hey V-man! What are you doing here?"

Seeing the look of anger and disbelief on the young halfa's face was quite amusing. Throwing a smug smirk at Danny, he walked up to the family and answered smoothly, "Why, checking out the carnival of course. I received a ticket and it seemed too intriguing to ignore."

Luckily, Jack bought the lie. Danny however, didn't, if his hateful glare was anything to go by. "Are you here alone?" Vlad heard Maddie ask.

Vlad put up a sad face that did not fool Jazz, Tucker, Sam or Danny. "Unfortunately. There aren't many people I know who are interested in this sort of thing."

As predicted, Jack offered exactly what Vlad needed. "Well hang out with us! The more the merrier, right kids?"

Danny groaned in annoyance. "Dad, this is supposed to be more of a _family_ thing…" he hinted with a look.

"Danny-boy, Vlad is practically family!" Jack insisted with a bright grin.

"Why, thank you Jack."

Maddie didn't look too pleased about Jack's invitation towards Vlad, but Vlad didn't care. Honestly, if he could, he would do away with them and just kidnap Danny. However, past experience has showed him that usually didn't work in his favor. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. Just as they were about to hand in their tickets, Vlad leaned into Danny's ear and whispered,

"I missed you, little badger. We never got to finish our talk."

Danny clenched his teeth in annoyance and gave the man the most hateful glare he could muster. "I should have known you would follow me here. You're one seriously crazed up fruitloop! Stalking me is really not cool!" He hissed in reply, keeping his tone just as low so no one else could hear him.

Smirking, Vlad handed over his ticket to the worker asking for it. "I wouldn't have to stalk you if you would just listen to my proposition."

"Not on your life!"

"So be it. I have all night to convince you."

Annoyed, Danny pushed past Vlad and walked towards his friends. They, along with Jazz, gave Vlad an annoyed look as well. The older halfa brushed it off with ease. To occupy himself, he began a conversation with Jack and Maddie. It was a little boring considering they were interested in talking about their inventions, but for his intention's sake, he pushed through. They walked around to get a good view of the carnival.

Glancing around, Vlad noted how packed it was. Adults, teenagers, and a few children were running around enjoying themselves. There were many booths full of activities to go to, games ranging from simple fun to gruesome and morbid. Mazes and haunted houses filled as much of the carnival as rides. Every worker was dressed up as something from the horror genre. The place definitely gave off the air of a haunted carnival; it was pretty amusing.

Fake ghosts and monsters hung around in random placement. Blood dripped from every surface as costumed workers ran around scaring unsuspecting people. Strands of lights hung from wires and buildings giving off an eerie glow. The light casted from bulbs was either a red or orange color. The whole place was dimly lit, as the strands of lights were almost the only source of illumination. How people enjoy themselves here was beyond Vlad.

The first stop they made was to a roller coaster ride that was supposed to have 3D images of ghosts and ghouls chasing you. Maddie and Jack were ecstatic to go on it, but had to be reminded by Jazz that the ghosts were _fake_ and did not need to be captured. When they got in line, Jazz opted to stay out; claiming she didn't want to deal with her parents' reactions. Unfortunately, that left Danny to be paired up with Vlad on the car. Danny was just about to skip it when Vlad pushed him into the seat.

With a growl, Danny sat with his arms crossed, pouting in what Vlad considered an adorable manner. Honestly, it was hard to _not_ be in love with the teen. If only he could convince Danny that joining him wouldn't be a bad thing. Unfortunately, the young hero had a very black and white outlook to things. He didn't yet understand that sometimes, people do evil things due to circumstances. It's not an excuse, of course, but there were reasons behind actions.

"What's the matter, Daniel? I thought you enjoyed roller coaster rides," Vlad asked mockingly.

"I do when I don't have a creep sitting next to me! Aren't you a little too old for this sort of thing?"

Vlad felt the jab at his age but brushed it aside. "You'd be surprised at what I can accomplish in my 'old age'," he leered suggestively.

Danny blushed at the implication and looked away from the man. The ride started so they put on their glasses. The older hybrid wasn't one for roller coaster rides, even as a teenager, he didn't care much for them. However, sitting so closely next to Danny and feeling the teen slide next to him, pressing up against his side when there was a sharp turn was definitely enjoyable. The young halfa tried with all his might to not press up against the man, but it was difficult. Vlad enjoyed watching him struggle.

After they left the ride, Sam pointed to a game booth. "Oh Danny! Look! A game modeled after you!"

They approached the booth. The point of the game was to use laser guns (which looked like ghost hunting equipment) that shot 'ectoplasm' at Danny Phantom. Said half ghost didn't look amused.

"Give it a try, Danny!" Jack encouraged. "After all, you are a ghost hunter's son!"

Vlad chuckled in amusement. The irony was hilarious to him but not so to his little badger. Danny scowled and shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'll pass."

With a grin, Tucker made his way to the person at the booth. "Hey! How much for a game?"

The man dressed as a clown, standing behind the table replied, "Five bucks, you get ten shots."

Tucker pulled out a five and handed it to him. Danny stared at his friend in disbelief. "Tucker!" Danny exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"What dude? It's just a game. Lighten up!"

Turns out Danny could take a joke because he played the game himself and won Sam a teddy bear. She hugged it to her as they walked around the carnival. Vlad felt a little flare of jealousy. He knew there was no longer a romantic interest between the two, but there was history there. Luckily, their friend Tucker got between them and pointed out another booth to go to.

After visiting several game booths, they went to get some cotton candy. Jack shared his with Maddie, Jazz took some from her brother, Sam and Tucker got their own. Vlad declined; sweets also weren't something he enjoyed. Although, it probably wouldn't be too bad coming from the young halfa's lips. He hoped he could find out soon enough. It was a little difficult to spend time with Danny; his family and friends were hogging his attention. He needed to get Danny alone, but what was the best way to?

Jazz screamed as a worker, dressed as a zombie approached her, trying to frighten her and making moaning noises. She was so angry she swiped Danny's cotton candy from his hand and smashed it onto his head. The worker actually laughed and ignored her yells. He walked away to frighten a group of children waiting to go on another ride. Jazz was still huffy about the situation and didn't apologize to Danny for taking his sweet. Seeing the young halfa visibly annoyed and upset about the loss of his treat caused Vlad to go to a stand and buy him another one.

When Danny saw Vlad handing him a new cotton candy treat, he eyed it with suspicion. Vlad rolled his eyes and said, "Just take it, Daniel. You saw me buy it and there's nothing I could have done to it within a short amount of distance and in plain sight."

"Yeah you could have. You would find a way, you fruitloop." Danny groused, still eyeing the candy.

Vlad smirked. "True, but I promise you I've done nothing to it. I just wanted to do something nice for you."

With a heavy sigh, Danny accepted it. "Don't expect a thanks." He muttered as he took off a piece and plopped it into his mouth.

"I'm well aware of your terrible manners," Vlad responded with a smile.

"Whatever. Go away."

Vlad did as requested, walking back to join Maddie and Jack on the walk. Even though Danny didn't want to be near Vlad, it still thrilled the older halfa that Danny had taken his treat. Baby steps. He would have Danny soon.

There were a few entertaining performers on the streets that they watched for a bit before they decided to go on another ride. Sam suggested, "How about the ferris wheel?"

Tucker made a face at the suggestion. "That's lame, but if you really want to go there, we can do that last."

Jack suggested, "How about the haunted house?"

Maddie liked the idea. "Oh! That sounds like fun! I saw a good one on the way here!" She pointed in the direction where she had spotted it. "We can go check that out."

Jazz groaned in annoyance. "Do we really have to? Those are really lame. It's just a bunch of people poorly dressed as creatures or whatever that pop up out of nowhere and try to scare you."

Danny snorted in response and said, "Oh yeah? Well you didn't think that guy dressed up as a zombie was lame."

Jazz blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!"

Vlad didn't put his two cents in; honestly, he didn't care where they went. But now that he thought about it, perhaps going into a 'haunted house' would give him the opportunity to corner Danny so they could be alone. Smiling at the thought, he followed them. The haunted house looked pretty convincing, but it was quite typical. Having cobwebs on the entrance gate and making it look like it did back in the old days was nothing new. As they walked past the gates, they looked around, suddenly feeling…alone.

"Huh." Maddie made a noise as she glanced around. "That's odd. Are we the only ones here?"

Danny looked around as well, noting that they were in fact the only ones checking out the house. "Yeah, probably because it's lame," he replied without a care.

Vlad had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but for the life of him, couldn't figure out what. Suddenly, there was burst of smoke surrounding them. They coughed as the smoke entered their lungs, but was suddenly cleared up. A very convincing worker appearing as a ghost with tattoos decorating her right arm appeared before them. Vlad raised a brow; the girl was full of piercings and spiked up hair, but she definitely looked fitting for this type of setting.

"Welcome!" She greeted them with a malicious smile. "We've been waiting for you. Please, come follow me and enter our haunted house. It'll be a scream!" She turned around and led them to the front door.

They followed the girl to the front door steps of the house. Tucker boldly went first, his steps creaking as he climbed them. He laughed in amusement. "This is really convincing." He noted as he approached the door with a shiver. When the rest of the group caught up with him, he opened the door and held it open, looking at Sam with a grin. "Ladies first?"

She rolled her eyes. "Chicken," she joked with a grin, taking a step in. "You know this stuff is fake."

The rest followed suit. Once the last person walked in, which happened to be Jack, the door slammed shut behind them. Maddie looked back in surprise. "Where's our tour guide?" She asked.

Vlad hummed and responded, "It's probably part of the act." At least he hoped so. Something felt off. Brushing it aside, he walked close to Danny. He was sure he was just being paranoid, but he rather be safe than sorry. The young halfa immediately scowled when he noticed how close the man was to him.

"Scared?" Danny asked mockingly as they walked further in.

"I'm merely here if you get scared, Daniel. You could always reach for my hand."

The young ghost's face heated up with a blush. "W-what? I swear, Vlad, the second I can, I'm going to—"

He was cut short by a strange noise. It sounded as if something was being lowered. Chains could be heard shaking in the room around them and the lights suddenly went dim. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"See? They just make a bunch of noise to freak you out…" she commented drily. Another noise and suddenly, axes, swords, and knives were flying at them.

Danny's eyes widened in surprise and he shouted, "Everyone get down!" as the weapons drew close to them. Everyone immediately dropped to the ground, narrowly missing being sliced.

"Calm down Danny!" Sam said as she picked up one of the knives. She touched the blade. "It's rubber." She laughed and tossed it at him. Danny picked up the knife and poked the blade, realizing it was fake. He breathed a sigh of relief, as did Vlad.

They stood up and wondered which way to go. They were in a hallway with doors around them. Tucker randomly opened a door. "How about this one?" he suggested and walked in without waiting for a reply.

When they walked in, they were all disappointed to note it was just an empty room full of spider webs. Just as they were going to walk out, a voice called out to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Now, now, don't judge a book by its cover!"

They turned around and Danny gasped in surprise at who stood in the center of the room. It was a short man, white skinned, blood red eyes, wearing a top hat and a red dressed suit. He showed his yellow teeth in a sickening grin. Vlad furrowed his brows as he glanced at the silly looking man, not understanding the young halfa's reaction. In fact, his friends had the same surprised and slightly fearful expression on their face.

"Freakshow?!" Danny shouted.

"Ah, you do remember me! I'm. So. Flattered!" he hissed, picking up what looked like a shotgun and pointing it at the family. "Consider this your warm welcome to my fun, and your worst nightmare!"

After the ringing sound of two gunshots, a scream of terror filled the not so empty house.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Have any idea of who is writing whom? The first person to guess will have the next chapter dedicated to them! See ya next chapter!


	3. Let's Commence the Fun

**AN: So my dear little Raininglullaby demanded I phrase my a/n because a generalization wasn't good enough. Seriously. All I was going to say is that I Hope you guys enjoy. Isn't that silly? hehe. Love you Raininglullaby! 3**

Hey there everyone! This will be done soon, so I hope you guys have enjoyed it thus far! So...this chapter is gory and well, if you are squeamish then don't read it. This could have turned out so much worse. However, we thought this was a good amount without making a bunch of people throw up haha. Not much else to say, besides it's rated M for a reason.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny POV

* * *

Danny stared at the blood seeping from the jumpsuits. Heard his sister scream. His attempt to go ghost had failed; he didn't save them. It had to be a dream, just had to. Maniacal laughter broke his fog. Rage and fear consumed him. The shotgun was poised to shoot again and Danny lunged for it. He was too late. Another shot rang through the air as the sickening sound of it making contact filled his ears. Spinning, Danny saw Jazz fall to the ground near his parents. Blood coated her shirt and spilled onto the ground, mixing with his parents'.

Cold, hard hands grabbed him from behind and pinned his arms. "My my, we can't have you going after me or trying to protect your friends, now can we?" Freakshow made his way towards the young halfa as more ghosts caught Sam and Tucker. They struggled, as Danny did, until an assortment of weapons was pulled out by a ghost. A threatening and menacing air filled the room already coated in death and fear. All three teen's stopped moving, the implications settling into their minds. The weapons were placed almost ceremoniously on a table brought into the room by yet, another ghost.

The ghost hero growled. "What do you want Freakshow?" he hissed through clenched teeth. Freakshow just laughed in response as he looked through the various weapons. There was something terribly wrong. He couldn't go ghost. No matter what he tried, none of his ghost powers seemed to work. Eyes scanning the room, he tried to figure a way to defeat the man in front of him or escape. His heart clenched and dread began to course through him as he realized he lost his family. Hardening his resolve, he shoved it away for the moment. He could focus on that later after he saved his friends.

But without his ghost powers…Vlad! He could get them out of here! A quick look around told him the billionaire was no longer in the room. Did the older hybrid abandon them? Left them to die? "Looking for your wealthy friend?" Danny's eyes snapped to the villain. "Don't bother. I know his secret. So I had him taken to another room. He had no place in this plan." The teen's glare hardened. " I couldn't have him interfering, even if his ghost powers are as useless as yours at the moment."

Danny's eyes widened. It was all planned from the beginning. "What the fuck do you want? Name anything, just let my friends go." It was probably hopeless, but he couldn't help but try.

Picking up a serrated knife, Freakshow gave an amused smile. "Ah, but what I want doesn't include letting your friends go." The ringmaster made his way towards Sam. "Ladies first," he said maliciously before sinking the knife in the goth girl's shoulder. A scream tore from her throat as Danny thrashed and fought the iron grip, trying to get to his friend. Laughter accompanied the scream, as Freakshow twisted the knife. Blood was running down Sam's arm, spilling onto the floor.

"Sam! Sam!" Danny cried, struggling enough to make the ghost grip tighter. The goth girl was turning pale and sweat gathered on her forehead. The ghost hero did all he could to get free. He kicked and squirmed, trying to loosen the grip enough to run to his friend, but it was no use.

"Struggle all you want boy. Without your ghost powers you're _nothing_," Freakshow hissed as he yanked the knife out and slashed at her. Both Tucker and Danny were yelling and trying to free themselves to help their friend. It was pointless. The ghosts holding the young men were strong and like stone. Sam's cries and screams echoed around the room. Blood gushed and pooled around her feet. The red liquid began to coat Freakshow, making the man look even more evil.

"Stop! Please stop! I'll do anything! Please…" Tears spilled unhindered from the young hybrid's eyes. All of his emotions ran down his cheeks as he tried to beg for his friend's life. Why the hell weren't his powers working, but the ghosts holding them had no trouble? The knife sank into the goth girl's chest, a river made of blood poured from the wound as one last cry of pain and fear escaped her lungs.

Danny stopped struggling for one moment to look at her face. Droplets of blood coated her skin along with tear streaks. Her eyes were glazed over as her mouth moved slightly to mutter one last word. "Danny…" Then she slumped and the ghost dropped her. She fell into her pool of blood on the ground, causing small drips to splash up onto the ghost and Freakshow.

The ringmaster had a satisfied and wicked smirk on his face. Danny was wearing a mask of emotions. He didn't know what to do. Hope was lost from the moment they walked into the carnival. Freakshow seemed hell-bent on getting what he wanted, no matter how much the teen begged or pleaded. But the ghost hero couldn't give up, he just couldn't…

"Didn't believe me last time when I said you won't be leaving this world with a smile?" Freakshow asked with a sneer. Confusion quickly took hold of the teen. What was Freakshow talking about? Then it dawned on him. The whole thing with the reality gauntlet. When Danny was trying to save his friends and their families. Before the ghost hero turned the tables, the ringmaster had said that they weren't going to live.

"Ah, so you _do _remember! I'm flattered, really." A twisted smirk played across the pale man's face. Freakshow made his way back to the weapons table, taking his time. Taking a glance at Tucker, he noticed his friend had tears running down his face as well. The techno geek looked about ready to pass out or throw up. He was wearing a mask made completely of fear and sadness.

The ghost hero's struggling renewed and the unexpected motion caused the ghost holding him to break his grip. Stumbling out of the iron strong arms, Danny made his way towards his friend, all the way trying to use _any _of his ghost powers to help them. A small whistling sound reached his ear and not a second later a sharp pain was shooting through his shoulder. Tripping from the pain and surprise, Danny continued his way towards Tucker. The ghost holding him before caught up and pinned him again. This time making sure Danny had very little room to breathe, let alone struggle.

"I have to give you credit. You don't know how or when to give up." Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making his senses more alert and the pain and fear dwindle. For the moment at least. Sparing a glance to his shoulder, the teen saw a small throwing knife embedded there. Looking back up to the ringmaster, he noticed Freakshow had an assortment of throwing knives in his hands. Dread renewed itself at the sight of the murderous weapons.

"No! Don't! Please!" Begs poured from the young halfa's mouth as the violent and vengeful ringmaster turned towards Tucker. The ghost holding the teen turned intangible, but didn't loosen his grip. Freakshow laughed and let loose a knife to embed it into the techno geek's right thigh. A small whimper escaped the shaking teen.

"No can do. As they say, the show must go on!" Another maniacal laugh, followed by a cry of pain as yet another knife hit its target, this time in the hip. As Tucker cried out in pain, Danny screamed out in fear and desperation. The knives continued to be thrown, blood pouring from the wounds and dripping onto the ground. One of the knifes flew past the techno geek's face, pulling a long deep line behind it. The line began to seep the red liquid coating the teen and ground. The once white cobwebs covering the room were now dripping red from all of the blood sprayed and splashed onto them.

Danny continued to cry and beg. It did no good. The ringmaster didn't seem to hear him as he tortured his friend. Tucker began to pale as Sam had and his eyes started to glaze over. The pain was becoming too much with the loss of blood. Apparently the ringmaster didn't want the young man unconscious when he killed him; because when Freakshow noticed Tucker began to loose balance and become dizzy, he let loose on final, long knife. A sickening thud came from the metal burying itself deep into the chest. More blood from the wound, coating the already stained shirt. The vital liquid fell from pale lips as Tucker collapsed onto the ground, the ghost letting loose his hold.

At that moment, Danny stopped struggling. There was no point. His family was dead. His friends were dead. Freakshow was sure to kill him as well. Besides, what was there to live for now that all the people he loved most, were dead? No. He couldn't give up, he just couldn't. If he let Freakshow win, then who knows what the lunatic will do next? Who else he will hurt? Instead of struggling, he fought with the overwhelming depression and hopelessness. The young halfa put his energy into figuring a way out and getting his ghost powers back to survive. Besides, as much as he hated Vlad, the man didn't deserve to die because of him. If the billionaire wasn't already dead, Danny had to try to save him. Save somebody…

The ringmaster put back the rest of the throwing knives. He picked up what looked like a small blowtorch along with a butcher knife. "Now that you have had most of your emotional torture and your obnoxious family and friends are out the way, it's time for the real fun to begin." Freakshow gave a sinister laugh, red eyes practically glowing in the dark light. Danny fought to find a way out of this or get his ghost powers back as the corrupt man made his way towards the teen. The ghost hero could feel his powers, feel his ice core, but they weren't responding. Nothing he did would bring them out. It was as if they were locked away and only a key could get to them.

Freakshow was only three feet away when the ghost holding him was knocked away. The wicked man's face portrayed shock before he too, was knocked back by a blast. What was going on? That was when he saw Plasmius fly in front of him. A clone got rid of the other ghosts in the room before the billionaire focused on the ringmaster. Vlad was saving him? But, why? Danny noticed that the older hybrid was not as uninjured as the teen originally thought. Plasmius didn't do anything to portray any pain he was in, so he didn't notice at first. Blood seeped through the white tunic on his side while there were plenty of spots elsewhere. The ghost hero wasn't sure what was Plasmius' blood and what was not. There was also a nice size bruise forming on the blue cheek.

As the older ghost approached the pale human, he put up simple shields to block the weak attacks thrown at him in desperation. When Freakshow ran out ammo, he began to run, somehow knowing that begging was useless. Pink mist appeared in front of the ringmaster as Plasmius teleported in front of him. A snarl was on the blue face as he raised a fist and punched Freakshow. The original Vlad, Danny wasn't sure how he knew this one was the original, stood next to him protectively while his clone took care of the ringmaster.

One final scream echoed through the room as a sword made of pink ecto energy plunged into Freakshow's chest, tearing his heart apart.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Also, there was a reason why we left Danny pretty much unharmed. There was a reason behind everything we did in this chapter soooo please don't question it. See ya next chapter!


	4. A Small Price to Pay

**AN: Here's the finale, hope you guys enjoy :D apologizes that it's after halloween lol**

Hey there guys! So here is the final chapter. Sorry it's after Halloween, but we only missed it by...six days haha. Oh well, I started posting it before Halloween, so it counts. If not, suck it up and just read haha. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and whatnot! We love them to death and appreciate them!

Enjoy!

* * *

Vlad POV

* * *

It was like he had been shot himself when he saw Jack and Maddie fall to the floor. He wanted to believe that they had just been wounded, that the gunshot missed, but he knew once he saw their lifeless and dull eyes that they were gone. The pool of blood coming from them made Vlad's stomach twist into knots. The maniacal laughter snapped him back to reality. Fear gripped at his heart as he saw the shotgun poised to shoot and the young hybrid lunged to stop it. Unfortunately—or fortunately—the gunshot went off again, but it didn't hit Danny. No, it hit Jazz. Vlad saw the young bright girl, who was so similar to her mother, fall down beside her dead parents. Seeing their blood mix together made Vlad feel sick with terror.

His terror grew, however, when he saw that bastard grab Danny from behind and pin his arms. He tried, so very, very hard to reach inside himself and draw out his ghost half, but nothing was happening. How could it not? He needed his ghost half _now_ more than ever! His priority was to get Danny out of here as quickly as possible. If he couldn't use his ghost form then so be it. He'd do anything to get Danny to safety. The second he made to reach for the teenager, something large grabbed onto his arm and twisted it back. A rather large hand was placed on his mouth. Vlad immediately struggled against the tight grip. That's when he saw a ghost like woman, that he realized now actually wasn't wearing a disguise, but an actual ghost, floating before him with a smirk on her face.

"Can't have you helping him, pretty boy. Take him away," she commanded, speaking to the grunt who was holding him. Vlad was forced to turn around and they were lead away from the room.

_No, No, Daniel! Daniel! Let go of me you brute! Let me get back to Daniel or so help me…!_ He tried to shout, but it came out muffled due to the palm of the ghost's hand covering his mouth. The other ghost was floating beside them. Where exactly were they taking him? He had to break free. He needed to get back to Danny right now and away from that sick, twisted man who killed the Fenton's. As much as it hurt to know that Maddie and Jazz were dead (he felt kind of bad about Jack), at least Danny was alive. If he died…Vlad didn't think there would be much left to live for.

A scream tore into the silence of the hallway where they were walking. Vlad felt relief flood him when he realized it wasn't Danny screaming in pain. It was his goth friend. Whatever they were doing to her sounded painful and Vlad heard a following, muffled scream of "Sam! Sam!", coming from the young halfa. Vlad had enough. He needed to get to Danny. As much as it guilt him to be glad that the two friends would be used as pawns to torture the young hybrid, he had to use it to his advantage. Time was putting him on edge and it was a painful reminder that every second he wasted was a second closer to Danny being harmed.

Enough stalling. He was, after all, Vlad Masters and would not allow this to continue. Vlad reached behind him and his hand touched something on the other ghost. The ghost grunted and jerked the man away, clearly not wanting whatever Vlad had touched to be tampered with. Now that Vlad was free, the two ghosts surrounded him.

"Don't make this difficult," the ghost woman warned. Vlad stared at his enemies and made some mental calculations. He had to break free somehow. That's when he noticed something pressed against the ghost's side. A transmitter of some sort. Glancing at the other ghost, Vlad saw the same exact thing. That was peculiar. That must have been what he touched. Why had the ghost been so protective of it though? Unless…

Taking a chance, Vlad ran towards the larger ghost. Why he chose the largest and the most intimidating one, he didn't know. All his thoughts were centered on getting that transmitter and Danny. The ghost seemed alarmed and swung at Vlad. Fortunately the hybrid was fast enough to dodge the blow and grab ahold of the transmitter on him. Something painful hit his back, but he didn't turn around to see what it was. The ghost seemed angry by Vlad's attempt and proceeded to pound against the man's shoulder and back to tear him off. Each hit was intense, but Vlad managed to pry off the transmitter. The ghost brute wailed as it disappeared right before Vlad's eyes.

It was like a key had been given to him and it unlocked his powers. Drawing from that, two black rings appeared in the center of Vlad's body and parted; transforming the man to his ghost half. Feeling the relief of being able to fight back now, Vlad faced his enemy. The ghost woman glared venomously at him as her tattoos were brought to life and left her body, ready to attack. With a wave of her hand, the ghosts approached him. Getting rid of the tattoo ghosts was easy. They weren't that much of a threat; they only landed a few hits on him and one got a nice punch on his face that would certainly bruise, but he could take it. However, the ghost herself was a different manner and so were the three she called for backup.

One ghost managed to get a hold of his cape and twist it around his neck in attempt to choke him. While that ghost did that, the other one began to relentlessly punch at his chest and stomach, taking advantage that he was trying to dislodge the cape wrapped around him. Annoyed, he kicked the ghost off in front of him and grabbed a hold of the one from behind, swinging him over to the nearest wall with such force, the ghost coughed out green ecto blood onto his tunic. The ghost who had the tattoos was aiming a gun at him and firing ecto rays. He managed to dodge a few, but he winced in pain as several of the blasts cut at his sides and managed to graze his cheek. He had enough of this: he needed to get to Danny _NOW!_

The ghost woman startled as Plasmius was suddenly in front of her, gripping her neck and suffocating her. She kicked for him to get off as he duplicated himself to take care of the other two ghosts. He summoned electricity into the palm of his hand and fried the girl until she faded out of existence. One of her goonies was easily taken out, but the other put up a fight. The duplicate was slammed onto the concrete floor before it disappeared. Vlad endured several more hits before he swung his own fists rapidly and harshly against the other ghost until he was cornered. Putting his hand on the ghosts face, he tightened his grip, watching the ghost shake his head in fear and protest before using an ecto blast energy ray to blast off the head. The ghost's blood splattered all over Plasmius, but he paid no mind to that.

Without a second thought, he flew as fast as he could towards the teen. By the shouts he could hear, the remaining friend had been killed. Which meant…no, he had to get to Danny! He couldn't be too late, he just couldn't! Eyes glowing red at the thought of some harm befalling on the teenager, igniting his rage and causing his heart to race painfully, he shot into the room where he was taken from in time to see a ghost holding Danny hostage. Vlad immediately shot a blast at him and knocked him away from the teen. Seeing that man who caused this whole thing was too close to Danny in the hybrid's opinion, he blasted him away, too. Duplicating himself, he let his clones get rid of the other ghosts in the room while he placed himself protectively in front of Danny.

It was a relief to see that Danny was okay. Well, physically at least. Although he did see blood seeping down the teen's shoulder and that was unforgivable. Rage pouring through him, he sent his clone to take care of the ring master. As the clone got closer to the ring master and put a protective shield to block the weak attacks the man tried throwing at him, Vlad took a moment to glance around the room. It was sickening to see the pool of blood on the floor lying beneath the dead bodies of the teen's best friends. He could tell they had endured a lot of pain and torture before they were finally released through death. No one deserved that; not even Jack had deserved such a quick and pointless death.

Danny was alive. That's all that mattered to the older hybrid as he watched his clone appear in front of the ring master who tried to escape. He was going to put an end to this nightmare. He would make sure that this man paid for the Fenton's death, paid for making the two best friends Danny had in this world suffer before being killed and most importantly…

He was going to pay for thinking he could harm his little badger and get away with it.

A dark grin formed on his lips as a scream echoed through the room as a sword made of pink ecto energy plunged into the man's chest, tearing his heart apart.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Did you ever figure out who wrote Vlad and who wrote Danny? Do you think we should write more fics together? Also, we will be writing a sequel, so in a sense this isn't over. You will be able to read the rest of this in another story!. See ya in another story!


End file.
